Правила
1. Гриф - совершение действий, которые мешают другим игрокам. Сюда же частично входят спецроли - без особой на то надобности запрещен гриф всех спецролей. Наказание от варна, до пермабана. 2. Флуд - Отправления бессмысленных сообщений в ООС чат, усердное захламление ghost-чата, IC чата и админхелпа, реклама других серверов. Наказание от мута до бана от 30 минут до 3х недель. 3. Не быть идиотом - Постоянный гриф, флуд в радио канал IC, глупое и неуместное поведение, совершение действий, неприемлемых для сотрудника станции, а так же глупый ролеплей с сексуальный подтекстом. Наказание: бан от 1 часа до пермабана. 4. Передача игровой информации и кооперативные действия через сторонние программы. В ваших же интересах соблюдать ролеплей и повышать интересность игрового процесса. Наказание от недельного бана до пермабана. 5. Не выдавать себя за администрацию сервера. Наказание: бан от 1 недели до пермабана. 6. Нецензурные выражение в ООС, угрозы и оскорбления других игроков, IC in OOC запрещены. Сюда же входит неуважение к администрации, оскорбление администраторов и нецензурные выражения в админхелп. Наказание: Мут, бан от 10 минут до пермабана. 7. Манчкинизм - приобретение вещей про запас, вроде изоляционных перчаток главой персонала, инженерный пояс на медике и тому подобное на усмотрение администрации. Наказание: бан от 1 часа до 3-х дней. 8. Метагейм - использование тех знаний, которые не может иметь ваш персонаж. Инженер, знающий все о генокраде, умеющий делать бомбы, хирургические операции и пользоваться высокотехнологичными устройствами синдиката будет жестоко наказан. Наказание: Бан от 1 часа до пермабана. 9. Повергейм - инженер не должен, объединившись с ассистентом, крошить напавших оперативников синдиката. Пациент, предлагающий врачу провести операцию без анестезии так же нарушает данное правило. Наказание: Бан от 1 часа до пермабана. 10. Мультиаккаунт - использование нескольких аккаунтов в игре. Наказание: От варна до перманентного бана. 11. Использование читов, багов, просчетов кода, которые дают игроку преимущество запрещено. Наказание: от 24 часов до пермабана. 12. Идиотские или неподходящие имена персонажей, вроде Mega Master или имена известных персонажей вроде Max Payne, Adolf Huttler или Isaac Clarke. Также запрещены сокращения вроде M' Mary и добавление приставок к именам вроде Ph.D. Наказание: от варна до 1 дня. 13. Скобки, смайлы и сленг в IC чат запрещены. Наказание: от варна до 2х дней. 14. NonRP, НонРП. Нарушение атмосферы игры, неадекватное поведение, глупые отыгрыши. Наказание - от 1 часа до пермабана. 15. Абсолютная неграмотность в любой из чатов сервера. Наказание - от варна до недели бана. 16. Абсолютная некомпетентность. Доктор оперирует больного и вдруг уходит поесть во время операции. Охрана избивает заключенных и расстреливает из еганов. Наказание: От варна до перманентного бана. Дополнительные правила: 1. Реформа о запрете трапизма. Двое мужчин\мальчиков решили использовать свои в игре гениталии для ужасных и ненормальных спариваний. Наказание: От уничтожения до перманентного бана. 2. Реформа о бюрократии. Отсутствие бумажной работы у глав\СБ\медиков и других профессий, чья работа связано не только с людьми, но и с бумагой может привести к плохим последствиям. Наказание: От предупреждения до недельного бана. 3. Выдавать бан за апатию запрещено. 4. Пропагандирование идеи национализма запрещено. Все правила сервера. Незнание правил, не освобождает от ответственности.<.p> Rules of server Union of Soviet Station 13 (English Version): 1. Griefing - committing acts that hinder other players. This also partially into specific roles. Punishment: from warnings to permanent ban. 2. Flood - sending meaningless messages in OOC chat, assiduous cluttering any chats, advertising other servers. Punishment: varies, ban fo 30 minutes to 3 weeks. 3. Idiocy - permanent griefing, spamming IC channels, stupid and inappropriate behavior, committing acts unacceptable for an employee station, as well as stupid roleplaying with sexual overtones. Punishment: ban from 1 hour to permanent. 4. Transfer game information and cooperative actions through third-party communications. Punishment: from a week to a permanent ban. 5. Impersonating the server administrator. Punishment: ban from 1 week to permanent. 6. Obscene expression in OOC, threats and insults other players transfer game information in OOC (IC in OOC). It also includes the administration disrespect, insults and obscenities administrators in adminhelp. Punishment: mut, ban from 10 minutes to permanent. 7. Powergaming preparedness - the theft of items beyond your station. The Head of Personnel stealing a set of insulated gloves. A doctor having a toolbelt full of engineering equpment. Punishment: ban from 1 hour to 3 days. 8. Metagame - the use of out of character knowledge, which your character does not possess. an Engineer, who knows all about the Genestealers, able to make bombs, carry out surgical operations and to use high-tech devices syndicate violates this rule. Punishment: ban from 1 hour to permanent. 9. Powergaming - Assistants should not be well versed in engineering. Doctors should not preform surgery without anestetics . Punishment: ban from 1 hour to permanent. 10. Using multiple accounts in the game. Punishment: from a warning to a permanent ban. 11. Using cheats, bugs, code errors, giving the player an advantage. Punishment: from 24 hours to permaban. 12. Using idiotic or inappropriate character names like Mega Master or names of famous characters like Max Payne, Adolf Huttler or Isaac Clarke. Also prohibited reduction like M 'Mary and adding prefixes to names like Ph.D. Punishment from 1 week to 1 day. 13. Brackets, smiles, and slang in IC. Punishment: warning to 2 day ban. 14. NonRP, NonRP - a violation of the atmosphere of the game, inappropriate behavior, silly wagering. Punishment - from 1 hour to a permanent ban. 15. Absolute illiteracy in any of the chat channels. Punishment - fwarning to a week ban. 16. Absolute incompetence. Doctor operates on a patient and suddenly goes out during operation. Security beating prisoners and shooting lethal weapons. Punishment: warning to a permanent ban.